


Early in the mornings when I think about you

by alexisabummer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lazy Sex, M/M, Smut, lil bit of rnb, that one striped sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisabummer/pseuds/alexisabummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basic lazy lashton sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early in the mornings when I think about you

Ash loves wearing Luke's clothes. Especially when they were to big for him, and they were comfy and kept him warm. It was nice for Luke too because he loved seeing his boyfriend in his clothes.

So when Ash got cold one night and got out of bed and went to his dresser and pulled out a sweater that was way to big for him, it when past his briefs for heavens sake, he though nothing of it. 

And Luke has always had this thing since he was like 15 that when he woke up he was horny. Even when he was still a bit asleep he would dry hump Ash. Ash didn't really mind, he thought it was nice that he would wake up to his boyfriend moaning his name.

So in the morning when Luke woke up, and saw Ashton in his striped sweater, with cute seater paws tucked under his jaw, he needed to have his boyfriend right now. And thinking about it a little bit, he noticed how his mornings related to a certain song very well, so he grabbed his phone put it on the dock, and played it. 

' Early in the morning's when I think about you  
I hit you like what you sayin'  
And the morning when I wanna fuck you  
Yeah, I hit you like what you sayin'

Ashton woke up to, an almost familiar song. He knew what was coming, and he was totally okay with it. Excited even. He opened his yes and stretched a little and saw Luke laying, looking at him. Ash rolled up onto Luke's lap, and bent down to give him a kiss.

Luke lazily kisses back, sucking on Ash's lower lip. Ash grinds his hips down onto Luke's, and Luke moans.  
It doesn't take long before Ash has his briefs off, and Luke is naked. 

Luke taps Ashton's thigh signaling him to lift up a bit, and holds out three fingers for Ash to suck. Ash pulled Luke's fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them. When Luke decides they're wet enough he pulls them out, and slipping them down between Ashton's legs. Luke probes Ashton's hole, before entering a single digit whilst pumping. Then another finger, Ash is pushing back onto his fingers. 

Soon Luke has all three fingers in and Ash is a whimpering mess. Luke looks up into Ashton's eyes and Ash nods his head in silent conformation. Luke replaces his fingers with his tip and pushes in slowly. Once he has filled Ashton up he slowly pulls out and thrusts back in. Ash has this little mantra of 'lukelukeluke' going thorough his head. Ash is using his thighs to push himself back down onto Luke's thick cock. Luke loves Ashton's thighs, he thinks they are one of his favorite things about him.

Ash thinks riding Luke is his favorite. It doesn't happen often because Luke likes just regular old vanilla the most, because he can kiss all over Ash's chest, and mark him as his. Not like anybody didn't know that, the way Ashton follows Luke around and Ashton is always getting kisses and cuddles from the taller boy.

Ash is making, soft moans, whimpers, and groans that sound almost girly. Luke pulls Ash down for a kiss to quite him down a bit. 

Ash feels a familiar heat building up in the pit of his stomach, and he starts clenching his muscles around Luke, stuttering that he is close. Luke starts snapping his hips up faster and faster, every time hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves in the smaller boy. 

With a whisper of "Come for me, baby." Ashton is arching his back and coming white strips over Luke's stomach. Following Ashton over the edge Luke comes inside his beautiful lover. Both basking in the afterglow of their orgasms and too lazy to actually move, Ashton just rests upon Luke's chest and tries to calm his erratic breathing. 

Ash lifts his head up just enough to see Luke's face and says, "Good-morning Lukey." Before kissing his lover and softly sliding off his lover and rolling over to his side of the bed.


End file.
